1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer software and, more particularly to a method, system, and computer software for providing product price comparison and other information to a mobile computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
One problem frequently encountered by shoppers when perusing the aisled of retail establishments is the ability to instantly determine whether a particular product is a good value. Currently, in order to determine the best brand and model of a product and the location of the retailer having the best price for the product, a consumer must utilize a number of different resources and/or travel to several stores in order to find the appropriate product for the customer's needs and the best available price. For example, the consumer may need to consult one or more web sites to access customer reviews of products to determine whether a product meets the needs of the individual consumer. The consumer may then wish to view an actual physical embodiment of the product rather than merely trusting the pictorial representation presented over the internet. This requires the consumer to visit at least one retail outlet, by which time, the consumer may have forgotten or misplaced the detailed product reviews accessed via the Internet.
Furthermore, if the user wishes to compare prices, the user may need to visit several retail chains and/or visit one or more price comparison web sites available on the internet to determine which retailer has the best price for the product under consideration. Currently, there exist web sites that provide price comparison and product reviews. However, there are currently no systems that provide a user to automatically provide product information to a web site and to receive, at a mobile computing device, product price comparison, product reviews, retailer information, and/or other product information in real time or near real time. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a system that allows a user to locate a product in a retail establishment and automatically send the product information to a web site and receive back product price comparisons, product reviews, retailer information, and/or other product information in real time.